


The Witch and Two Jades

by Lovely_Yacchan



Category: GDC - Fandom, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Mxtx - Fandom, modao zushi
Genre: Comedy, Fanfiction, Fluff, GDC, MDZS - Freeform, MXTX, Magic, Multi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Yacchan/pseuds/Lovely_Yacchan
Summary: Berpetualang dalam dunia imajinasi,Keajaiban sihir mengubah takdir,Tak terpisahkan maupun terelakkan,Ketika hati menjadi satu, apa pun akan ku lakukan untuk mu!!!!* * *





	1. Prolog

~The Witch and Two Jades~

Berpetualang dalam dunia imajinasi,

Keajaiban sihir mengubah takdir,

Tak terpisahkan maupun terelakkan,

Ketika hati menjadi satu, apa pun akan ku lakukan untuk mu!!!!

* * *

"Kakak, kita ada dimana?"

"Aku tidak tau"

"Dimana ayah dan ibu?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, tenanglah Wangji, kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini"

* * *

"Hei, Cheng Cheng, kenapa kau pelan sekali seperti siput!!!"

"Diamlah bodoh, kau saja yang terbang terlalu cepat!!!"

"Haha, benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat kejar aku kalau kau bisa"

"Oi, dasar kau sialan"

# # #

Holla.... Selamat datang di ff terbaru Yacchan....

"The Witch & Two Jades"

Sebuah kisah petualangan di dunia sihir bersama WangXian dan Xicheng

Seluruh karakter diadaptasi dari novel GDC / MDZS karya MXTX.

Penulis hanya meminjam, dan hak cipta sepenuhnya adalah milik MXTX.

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari kegiatan ini, hanya sekedar berbagi cerita pada sesama fans,

Ini adalah cerita BL / boy x boy,  
Jadi jangan sampai salah lapak ya...

Happy reading.....

Jangan lupa  
Vote, Follow & komentarnya ya....  
🐰🐰🐰

Karena itu Yacchan gunain sebagai masukan sekaligus semangat dalam menulis hehehe...🍒🍒🍒

 


	2. Tersesat!!!

**~I~**

Hiks, hiks, hiks, suara tangis terdengar di sepanjang jalan.

"Kakak kita ada dimana sekarang?" seorang anak menangis sambil terus berjalan di antara rimbunnya pepohonan.

"Aku tidak tau" jawab seorang anak lainnya yang berjalan memegangi tangan anak yang menangis di belakangnya. Mereka terus berjalan dan berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam hutan.

Baam, tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka terjatuh karena tersandung akar pepohonan.

"Wangji kau tidak apa-apa" anak yang berjalan di depan terkejut, karena tiba-tiba adiknya yang berada di belakang terjatuh.

"Huuuuaaaaaa... kakak.... Sakit...." Suara tangisan anak tadi semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Wangji, lututmu berdarah, sebaiknya kita cari tempat istirahat dulu" kata si kakak yang kemudian melihat sekitarnya untuk mencari tempat beristirahat.

Tidak ada yang dapat dilihat selain pepohonan yang rimbun dan semak belukar yang lebat mengelilingi mereka.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam si kakak, kemudian menyapukan pandangan lagi ke sekelilingnya berharap menemukan tempat untuk mereka berlindung.

"Ah, itu dia" teriak si kakak dalam hati yang sepertinya melihat sesuatu.

"Wangji, apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya si kakak. Si adik yang dipanggil Wangji itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terisak.

"Hmmmm baiklah, kalau begitu naiklah" kata si kakak yang kemudian berjongkok hendak menggendong adiknya di punggung.

"Mn" si adik mengangguk kemudian naik. Mereka berjalan lagi ke arah depan, membelah semak dan melewati pepohonan yang rimbun.

Beberapa kali si kakak terlihat meringis karena tersangkut beberapa semak berduri yang membuatnya tergores. Namun, meski merasa sedikit perih, si kakak mencoba menahannya dan tetap tenang agar adiknya tidak menjadi semakin panik.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, mereka masih bersama dengan ayah, ibu, beserta paman mereka. Namun sekarang mereka terpisah dan tidak tau sedang berada dimana.

Awalnya si kakak hanya berniat mengejar adiknya yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju semak-semak. Tanpa disadari, adiknya berlari terlalu jauh, dan dia sendiri tidak sempat memperhatikan jalan, sehingga ketika dia berhasil menghentikan adiknya barulah dia sadar bahwa mereka telah tersesat jauh ke dalam hutan dan tidak tau jalan kembali.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan sambil menggendong adiknya, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dilihat si kakak sebelumnya. Dari kejauhan terlihat seperti lubang di dinding batu, namun ketika mereka semakin mendekat, ternyata lubang yang dilihat si kakak ternyata adalah sebuah gua.

Gua itu cukup besar dikelilingi beberapa pohon di pinggirnya. Meski begitu, si kakak tidak berani mengambil keputusan untuk masuk karena khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di dalam sana. Selain itu, di dalam gua itu juga terlihat gelap meski itu masih siang.

Si kakak tau bahwa adiknya paling takut akan gelap, untuk itu dia memutuskan untuk mengajak adiknya beristirahat di depan mulut gua sembari menunggu bantuan.

"Ayah, ibu kalian dimana? Aku berharap semoga ada yang datang sebelum malam atau kondisi Wangji akan semakin parah" gumam si kakak. Setelah itu, dia menurunkan adiknya dari gendongannya dan kemudian memeriksa luka adiknya.

"Syukurlah, ini tidak terlalu parah, hanya tergores sedikit. Wangji, kau tunggu disini, aku akan mencari air untuk membersihkan lukamu" kata si kakak.

"Ah, kakak mau kemana. Tidak, jangan pergi, aku takut" kata si adik menarik lengan kakaknya dan memeluknya erat tidak membiarkan kakaknya pergi.

"Tapi, Wangji, lukamu harus dibersihkan. Jika tidak, nanti itu akan infeksi" kata si kakak dengan khawatir.

"Tidak, pokoknya kakak tidak boleh pergi. Aku takut kalau sendirian disini" kata si adik menggelengkan kepala, bersikeras dengan memeluk lengan kakaknya lebih kuat agar tidak pergi. Wajahnya sudah terlihat hampir menangis lagi sebelum si kakak berkata.

"Hmmmm baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi" si kakak kembali duduk di dekat adiknya. Setelah melihat-lihat sekitarnya lagi, beruntung di dekat mulut gua itu ternyata ada lubang yang berisi air yang berasal dari celah sekitarnya. Si kakak kemudian bangkit dan mengambil air.

"Kakak, kakak mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, hanya mengambil air untukmu"

"Tapi, tapi"

"Tenanglah, itu tidak jauh, lihat. Airnya ada disana" si kakak menunjuk ke arah lubang yang berada di dinding gua. Setelah melihat itu, barulah si adik melepaskan lengan kakaknya untuk pergi mengambil air.

Si kakak sudah membersihkan luka adiknya, namun sekarang dia bingung harus bagaimana agar mereka bisa keluar dari sana. Si kakak khawatir, jika mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi mereka akan tersesat lebih jauh, terlebih adiknya sekarang sedang terluka. Si kakak berpikir lagi, dan akhirnya memutuskan, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu bantuan.

"Kakak, aku ngantuk" kata si adik yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Hmn, ngantuk? Baiklah kalau begitu kau tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu" kata si kakak.

"Mn" si adik kemudian berbaring dan tidur menggunakan paha kakaknya sebagai bantal.

"Wangji, tenang saja. Aku akan menjagamu. Siapa pun, aku mohon, datang dan tolong kami" gumam si kakak dalam hati.

*

*

*

Whuuussshhhh.... Whuuuuusssshhhhhh.... Suara udara seperti terbelah. Dua orang dengan siluet merah dan ungun melaju terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, seakan saling mengejar di atas awan di bawah langit yang membiru. Suara tawa sesekali terdengar, begitu riuh memenuhi udara di sekitar.

"Wohoooo...... hahahhhaha..... hei, Cheng Cheng, cepatlah. Kau ini lambat sekali seperti siput" kata seseorang yang berada di depan.

"Kau, dasar sialan. Aku tidak lambat, kau saja yang terlalu cepat" sahut orang di belakangnya.

"Hah, dasar lemah. Bilang saja kau tidak bisa mengejarku"

"Tsk, kita tidak sedang balapan bodoh"

"Kau ini, selalu saja kaku seperti itu. Membosankan" kata orang yang berada di depan dengan bersedekap sambil duduk santai di atas sapu terbangnya.

"Kau, heh. Jangan banyak omong. Kita harus segera kembali setelah mengambil air suci di gua"

"Baiklah, baiklah..... dasar membosankan. Ayo turun, kita sudah dekat"

"*Xia" ucap keduanya bersamaan dan kemudian sapu terbang itu membawa mereka turun menembus awan. Setelah beberapa saat terbang di langit, kini hamparan awan seketika berubah menjadi pepohonan ketika mereka mulai turun.

*Xia : turun

"Hei kau, serius tau tempatnya bukan?" tanya seorang berjubah ungu.

"Ayah bilang ada di sekitar hutan ini. Ada sebuah gua dan disana ada mata air suci di dalamnya" jawab seorang berbaju merah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Awas saja kalau kau sampai salah. Aku ubah kau jadi babi"

"Hei, hei, jangan begitu. Aku tidak mungkin salah. *Guolai" orang yang berbaju merah mengayunkan tongkatnya.

*Guolai : datanglah

Poooff, tiba-tiba seekor kelinci gemuk berwarna merah muda berbulu lebat dengan sebuah daun di atas kepalanya muncul di samping orang berbaju merah.

"PomPom, cepat tunjukkan jalannya" perintah orang berbaju merah itu, dan seketika kelinci gemuk itu melesat ke depan.

"Hei kenapa kau memakai PomPom untuk menunjukkan jalan? Bukankah kau sudah tau jalannya"

"Hah, memangnya kenapa? Biarkan saja. PomPom sangat berguna, daripada Mooly punyamu yang terlalu manja dan hanya tidur sepanjang hari"

"Kau, apa kau bilang? Kau mengajak berkelahi, sini biar ku hajar kau. *Guolai" kata orang berjubah ungu dan seketika kucing hitam bermata ungu muncul di sampingnya.

"Hahahhaha kau ini sangat mudah sekali digoda, bahkan sampai benar-benar memanggil Mooly keluar"

"Hmph"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Sepertinya PomPom sudah menemukan lokasinya" kata orang berbaju merah, dan kemudian mereka semakin turun dan terbang lebih rendah.

Tak jauh dari mereka, pemandangan hutan dengan sebuah gua di dinding tebing terlihat. Dua orang tadi kemudian segera bergegas menuju arah gua tersebut. Namun, ketika mereka semakin dekat, orang berjubah ungu berkata.

"Berhenti"

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu di depan gua"

"Hmn, benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat"

Mereka kemudian mempercepat lajunya dan turun dari sapu terbang mereka ketika sampai. Mereka cukup terkejut, karena ketika mereka sampai di depan gua, ada dua orang anak sedang tertidur disana.

"Hei bocah, sedang apa kalian disini"

Mendengar suara seseorang, kedua anak itu seketika terbangun karena terkejut.

*

*

*

To be continued.....

Nah.... Itulah akhir dari chapter pertama dari "The Witch & Two Jades"

Berasa pendek ya hehe....

Jadi karena masih awal, Yacchan emang sengaja g' buat panjang-panjang dulu, karena mau lihat tanggapan dari reader sekalian  
🍒🍒🍒

Untuk kritikan dan saran, silahkan coret-coret di kolom komentar ya...

Karena itu akan menentukan apakah series ini akan berlanjut atau tidak, (jangan pelit ngetik dikit lah.. *plak)  
🍑🍑🍑

Oke itu saja dari Yacchan, see u next time...

Jangan lupa Vote & Follow,  
Cuma sedetik kok  
Hehe  
🍀🍀🍀

L, 05/04/19

 


End file.
